


Bermuda Triangle

by ladybug218



Series: The Angles Series [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're lost without Lilly to guide them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bermuda Triangle

If someone had told Veronica Mars two years ago that she would be torn between Logan Echolls and Duncan Kane, she would have blushed and giggled, insisting that she and Duncan were in love forever and that Logan and Lilly, despite their break-up/make-up cycle, were destined to be together.

She has learned since then that the saying about time and innocence is true. She lost a lot of both in the fallout of Lilly’s murder and she knows she can never reclaim them. 

A part of her mind is stuck on endless repeat of the memories of the four of them in better days. Before Lilly started cheating on Logan all the time. Before Duncan found out that Veronica might be their sister and dumped her. Before Veronica fell in love with Logan.

She wonders if people who get lost in the Bermuda Triangle are stuck in limbo like her memories. Do they realize that the world continues to spin around them?

Veronica knows that Duncan will always be her first love, but she doesn’t know if she can forgive and forget all the hell he put her through. He’s been overly attentive since the night they solved Lilly’s murder and she told him they were not related, but she knows she can’t regain her innocence. Their breakup nearly did her in. She understands why he did it, but she’ll never forget the sleepless nights, wondering what she did wrong. Then she spent a year thinking she had been raped, because Duncan couldn’t take responsibility for his actions. 

She isn’t sure how Logan can forgive her and move past her betrayal. She told him she trusted him and then turned around and handed him over to the police because he lied about his alibi on the day of Lilly’s death. Her actions led to his fight with Weevil and the PCHers, which led to his murder charge. Sure, she stood by him on that, but did it really cancel out the fact that it was her fault it happened?

She also knows that Logan and Duncan have not spoken to each other since before Duncan ran off to Cuba. They were best friends and she feels like she’s come between them.

They’re all lost without Lilly to guide them. Their perfect square dismantled, leaving them a triangle in theory only.


End file.
